Bari Bari no Mi
| type = Paramecia | user = Bartolomeo }} The Bari Bari no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to generate barriers for defending or striking at will, turning the user into a . It was eaten by Bartolomeo. Etymology * "Bari" comes from "baria", the Japanese pronunciation of the word "barrier". * In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, it is called the Barrier-Barrier Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to form invisible barriers, though they can be solidified to become visibly transparent, resembling a pane of glass. This protects the user from attacks from either front or back. The barriers are strong enough to defend against even a fishman's punch that can shatter 4000 tiles, which injured said fishman's hand in return. Even the shock wave produced from Elizabello II's punch, which could allegedly take down an entire fortress, could not breach the shield, nor the area behind it. Bartolomeo has a high estimation of his barriers' strength, as he was confident that they were "unbreakable" and could stop the Birdcage. The shield can also be used for offensive purposes by launching it forward to create powerful forces to strike the targets, or to deflect forces sent by enemies right back at them. According to Bartolomeo, he can create his barriers by crossing his fingers. Another strength of this fruit is that Bartolomeo can form solid constructs out of his barriers, such as stairs which people can stand on, making this fruit useful for getting to hard-to-reach places. According to Oda, the barriers created can cover a range of 50,000 Bari Baris. It is unknown if the barriers have a damage limit, and Bartolomeo has stated that the barriers are not soundproof. An additional limitation is that he can only produce one barrier at a time , and there is a maximum total surface area of barriers that Bartolomeo can produce at once ; examples of the hazardousness of this weakness include being unable to completely block Pica's giant stone fist , as well as being incapable of producing more barriers after crafting a staircase out of them. The barriers are also not entirely immovable by outside forces, as seen when Bartolomeo tried to block the Birdcage. Also certain barrier shapes could still be outflanked by going around, above or below it: but this normally isn't an issue because the barriers can change shape even while they are already deployed. Besides these weaknesses, it shares the standard weaknesses of Devil Fruits. Usage Bartolomeo uses the fruit's power to protect himself in combat, sitting idly by while his unsuspecting foes attack him and injure themselves. He can also use the shields offensively to strike down and repel his targets, or even as walls to immobilize and crush his victims. The barriers can also be used for supplementary purposes, such as a foothold, and Bartolomeo can form them into stairways to reach higher areas. Techniques * : Bartolomeo activates his fruit's ability by crossing his fingers, causing a transparent barrier to appear which can protect him from attacks. So far, two shapes for his barrier have been seen, a rectangular barrier and a semi-spherical barrier. ** : Bartolomeo forms a transparent barrier in front of himself and sends it towards the enemy at high speed, smashing it against them. The attack is powerful enough to defeat Elizabello II and create a shock wave. It was first shown being used against Elizabello in Corrida Colosseum right after it shielded Bartolomeo from the King Punch. ** : Bartolomeo forms a curved transparent rectangular barrier in front of himself and moves forward along with the created barrier, knocking and mowing everything in his path like a bulldozer. First shown against Gladius and some of Doflamingo's soldiers, as well as Cavendish who was in the way. * : Bartolomeo activates this fruit's ability by squeezing his hands while crossing his fingers to change the shape of barrier into various forms while keeping the barriers' hardness. ** : He changes the shape of his barriers into a flight of stairs, allowing him or his allies to move freely in the air while protecting them from attacks coming from below. It was first shown being used to help Luffy and Law reach the fourth level of the King's Plateau. ** : He changes the shape of his barriers into a large racket. He can extend this barrier to protect somebody or something with this ability. It was first shown being used to protect Nico Robin from Gladius' Catapult Punc attack. * : Bartolomeo creates a spherical barrier, preventing whatever is inside from exiting and whatever is outside from penetrating. It was first shown being used in an attempt to contain Gladius' attacks. * : Bartolomeo forms a small spherical barrier around his fist and then punches an opponent, using the barrier to amplify the strength of the punch. It was first seen being used to finish off Gladius. It is an obvious and intentional homage to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Pistol. It is called Barri-Barri Pistol in the english localization of One Piece: Burning Blood. Non-Canon * : Using Barrierbility, Bartolomeo shapes a barrier into a giant hand and pushes it forward, allowing him to contain and push things. It was first used against Bill to push away his massive flow of molten ore. Anime and Manga Differences * In the anime, Bartolomeo claims he is unable to deploy barriers if he cannot cross his fingers, contradicting to when he encased his fist to strike down Gladius. The anime addressed this by having Bartolomeo cross his fingers with his other hand. Trivia * It can be considered ironic that Bartolomeo has this Devil Fruit because while his behavior is generally provocative, this Devil Fruit is defensive by nature. * The sign Bartolomeo performs with his fingers when summoning his barrier is commonly known in Japan as a gesture to either to repel "bad things", or provoke others by saying they are being repelled as they said "bad things". External links * Barrier - A Wikipedia article about barriers. * Force field - A Wikipedia article about force fields, the concept of this fruit's powers. References Site Navigation it:Barri Barri Fr:Bari Bari no Mi id:Bari Bari no Mi Category:Paramecia